El conejito de la luna
by SherezadeS
Summary: No esperaban volver a encontrarse, y no saben sí se veran de nuevo. El deseo de pertenecerse el uno al otro se hace presente en la noche, iluminados por la misma luna bajo la que han estado siempre.


¡Hola a todas! Muchas gracias antes que nada, por darle una oportunidad a mi humilde primer fic.

Estoy contenta de que finalmente lo subo, no es muy bueno... ¡pero lo revise y lo corregí tantas veces que termine agarrándole cariño!

La historia transcurre tiempo después de la batalla de Keichou, donde Kiku ataca a Yao. Ahora China está bajo el control de Mongolia en su momento de mayor poder, al igual que muchos otros países (la India, Siberia, Persia, Uzbekistán, Tayikistán, Turkmenistán, etc, etc, etc...) de los cuales solo aparecerán Hong Kong, y Corea.

[Corea en aquella época, o antes de ser invadida más bien, estaba unida (después de haberse separado y reunificado un par de veces). El nombre que tenía en aquel entonces era Koryo, así que los nombres de los personajes son Koryo Norte y Sur...]

La historia tiene lugar en 1274, antes de que los mongoles intenten invadir Japón.

[Zhongghuó significa China, en chino. Solo Hong Kong lo llama así porque es el único que habla ese idioma, y porque me parece un nombre raro y que entorpece un poco la lectura...]

Sin más que decir, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

.

.

.

.

**El conejito de la luna**

Imperio Mongol ~ 1274

– ¡Koryo Sur! ¡Koryo Norte! ¡Dejen de pelarse aru!– China separó a los pequeños sin esfuerzo– Tienen que aprender a llevarse mejor aru. Algún día van a volver a ser un país independiente y si se llevan tan mal el pueblo no va ser feliz aru– pero los niños no escuchaban y seguían tratando de abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro– ¡Basta! ¿Quieren que Mongol se enoje?– al instante los dos se quedaron quietos, temiendo un castigo– Vayan a buscar a Hong Kong, va a ser hora de comer aru.

Los pequeños se alejaron corriendo y peleándose acerca de quién encontraría a Hong Kong primero. China suspiró con cansancio y comenzó a avanzar lentamente en dirección al comedor. _Son lindos, pero hacen demasiado ruido aru. Kiku era más tranquilo..._

– Quiero extender el territorio un poco más...

Yao se detuvo en seco, la voz provenía de una sala un poco más adelante. Avanzó en silencio y permaneció junto a la puerta para escuchar la conversación. ¿Acaso los mongoles querían otra guerra?

– Por supuesto emperador. ¿Cuál es el territorio que le interesa invadir?– la voz de Mongol era apenas audible y China acercó un poco más el oído a la puerta.

– Java– respondió. Luego de un momento agregó– Y Japón.

– Por supuesto, mañana mismo comenzaré a preparar ambas invasiones.

.

.

– ¡Zhongghuó! ¡Zhongghuó!– Yao se volteó sorprendido. Hong Kong tenía su tazón extendido hacia él y trataba de llamar su atención desde hace un rato– Zhongghuó quiero más arroz.

– Por supuesto aru– volvió a llenar el tazón del pequeño y se lo regresó.

– Gracias.

Hong Kong era torpe con los palillos y a cada rato se los tenía que estar acomodando para que no se le cayeran. _Como Japón, cuando era así de pequeño._ Mongol, entre tanto, lo miraba atento.

– ¿Qué te sucede China? Estás distraído– le reclamó.

– N-no es nada aru. Estoy un poco cansado.

– ¿Los niños te estuvieron dando problemas otra vez?– preguntó mientras miraba a Koryo Sur y Koryo Norte, que comenzaron a encogerse en sus lugares.

– Se portaron muy bien hoy– mintió. Luego les dedicó una sonrisa y ellos siguieron comiendo más relajados.

Koryo Sur se inclinaba sobre la mesa con la boca tan llena de arroz que se le dificultaba masticar y tenía algunos granos pegados alrededor de la boca. En cambio Koryo Norte se sentaba muy derecho y comía delicadamente pequeños bocados. _Como Japón lo hacía._

Cuando los niños terminaron de comer China los mandó a dormir, pero Koryo Sur comenzó a discutir como siempre.

– Todavía es temprano, quiero seguir practicando mi patada.

Koryo Sur era entusiasta para las artes marciales, siempre quería practicar un rato más, siempre quería aprender una técnica nueva. _Como Japón, cuando yo le enseñaba. _Como Japón, que estaba a punto de ser invadido por Mongol y probablemente no lo sabía y podía terminar en la misma lastimosa situación que él y los niños. _Tengo que avisarle a Kiku como sea aru._

_._

_._

Japón se incorporó lentamente sobre su futón hasta quedar sentado y aguzó el oído. Luego, sin hacer el menor ruido se levantó y tomó su katana. Le había parecido escuchar pasos en la entrada de la casa y hacia allí se dirigió a vigilar. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, y no se veía ningún movimiento. Salió al exterior para asegurarse que no hubiese nadie en su jardín. La luna llena despedía un resplandor plateado e iluminaba la copa de los árboles creando confusas sombras. Un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo reaccionar volteándose y levantando la katana para atacar, pero la bajó en seguida al reconocer al hombre frente a él. China lucía agitado, como si hubiera venido todo el camino desde su casa corriendo, por lo que Kiku se apresuró a hacerlo pasar y prepararle algo de té.

– China-san, no esperaba su visita.

No la esperaba. Ni a mitad de la noche, ni en ningún otro momento. Kiku estaba seguro de que China seguía herido por la batalla de Keichou.

– K... Japón,– China había pensado lo que le iba a decir durante todo el viaje, pero ahora que tenía los ojos de Kiku fijos en él no conseguía las fuerzas para darle la noticia– Japón yo... M-Mongol planea una invasión contra ti aru. Si se enterara que vine a avisarte... ¡pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados aru! Para mí... no importa lo que pienses, para mí sigues siendo mi hermanito, mi orgullo– odiaba que los ojos se le estuvieran comenzando a nublar por esa estupidez, pero no podía evitarlo– Me dolería mucho si algo te llegara a pasar...

– Agradezco su preocupación China-san– habían sido tantos años desde la última vez que se vieron. Los recuerdos regresaban uno tras otro sin poder evitarlo y se preguntó si su propio rostro luciría tan triste como el de Yao– Me hace muy feliz que se haya tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí– la primera vez que Yao le enseñó como sostener el pincel de caligrafía, la primera vez que quiso prepararle el desayuno y quemó el pescado, la pequeña espada de bambú que le regaló para que aprendiera a luchar– Pero por favor, quédese tranquilo,– la primera vez que consiguió vencerlo en una pelea y Yao estaba orgulloso de que dominara tan bien las artes marciales, cuando lo llevó a la jungla a ver una pequeña comunidad de pandas y se perdió en el camino de regreso– mi superior ya ha previsto que esto sucedería tarde o temprano,– la última noche juntos, cuando lo atacó y fue consciente de estar dejando una profunda herida en su espalda y en su corazón– no perderé ante Mongol-san.

China asintió con la cabeza gacha enjuagándose disimuladamente una lágrima, y preguntándose si Kiku estaba tan tranquilo como siempre aparentaba, o si sus ojos reflejarían tristeza o melancolía. Pero no lo comprobó, porque le asustaba que mostraran indiferencia o molestia por su repentina presencia allí. Dio otro sorbo a su té sin dejar de observar la mesa. Japón también permaneció en silencio bebiendo, reflexionando acerca de la visita y dudando de si volvería a repetirse alguna vez. China había ido hasta allí a escondidas de Mongol y probablemente debería regresar pronto. Estos podrían ser los últimos minutos que viviera en compañía de Yao en años, o quizás siglos.

Porque los humanos mueren, las dinastías se suceden una tras otra, cada hombre sabe que tiene un tiempo límite para reparar sus errores, demostrar sus sentimientos y conseguirse un futuro sin arrepentimientos. Pero los imperios se rigen por otro tiempo y sus fines se pierden en el infinito. Esa es la maldición de los países, porque si creyeran en la probabilidad de morir al día siguiente, no protegerían con tanto celo lo que se oculta en sus corazones.

– Debería irme ya aru– susurró China

– Si– le respondió Japón en un leve suspiro.

Una vez afuera los dos se quedaron inmóviles en la oscuridad, sin querer tener que despedirse. Algunos grillos y el correr de una fresca brisa eran lo único que se oía, pues ninguno pronunciaba palabra aún. No saben cuánto tiempo dejaron escapar del poco que les quedaba.

– Kiku.

Japón se volteó hacia él sorprendido. Había sido bastante desde que China lo llamara por su nombre.

– ¿Si?

– Bueno...– China no estaba muy seguro de querer preguntar– probablemente ya no nos volvamos a ver aru. Al menos por bastante tiempo. Por eso yo querría... me gustaría... – miró a los costados con nerviosismo– b-bueno, no importa aru– descendió los escalones de la entrada rápidamente para marcharse y comenzó a alejarse– Adiós.

La espalda de China quedando oculta en la oscuridad a medida que caminaba con prisa. La espalda donde, debajo de la ropa, había una herida por la que Japón no se había disculpado todavía. Más de una vez se había quedado dormido en las largas caminatas alrededor del palacio y China lo había cargado sobre esa espalda para llevarlo a casa.

– ¡Yao-nii!– China no puedo evitar detenerse y voltearse a mirar a Japón con los ojos otra vez húmedos– Yao-niichan me... me encantaría mirar la luna con usted una última vez– respondió sonrojado mirando al piso.

China no le preguntó como supo lo que quería decir, solo se acercó y se sentó junto a él en los escalones de la entrada, como hicieran aquella vez hace tanto tiempo, antes de la guerra. Y es agradable, sólo ellos dos solos en la paz de la noche. Sin que haga falta decirse nada, porque Yao toma la mano de Kiku, y Kiku se aferra a la mano de Yao, y eso lo dice todo. Y ambos saben, que aunque estén en países diferentes, en situaciones diferentes, con problemas diferentes; la luna que brilla en el cielo sobre ellos, será siempre la misma.

.

.

.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Mil gracias por leer!


End file.
